The present invention pertains to wireless networks, and more particularly to a packet gateway integrated with content management for 3G and 4G mobile networks.
Packet gateways are switching systems that provide mobile termination call processing for circuit (e.g., time-division multiplexed) connections and packet (e.g., Internet Protocol—IP) connections. Packet gateways are sometimes referred to as gateway mobile switching centers (MSCs). Packet gateways are typically not connected to cell sites or base stations. Packet gateways are often used to coordinate telecommunications services for a service provider that has networks of different technologies. For example, a service provider arranges its networks such that all calls are directed to a packet gateway, rather than to a MSC for a particular technology. Because packet gateways are capable of communicating with MSCs and home location registers (HLRs) of multiple technologies, the packet gateway is effective in directing calls to the appropriate MSC and associated HLR, if necessary.